


the flower, the bricks and the sea

by Redwatermelon



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Language of Flowers, Lee Sangyeon is whipped, M/M, businessman Sangyeon, flower boy Juyeon, how is that not a tag?? hello??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redwatermelon/pseuds/Redwatermelon
Summary: Sangyeon doesn't like changes. He's a constant man who has a fixed routine for his everyday and likes to plan far ahead.But then he met Juyeon.
Relationships: Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	the flower, the bricks and the sea

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, so firstly, I want to dedicate this story to the prompter in twt who just deactivated her acc a few days ago. If you're reading this (which I hope you do), this fic is for you :) I hope it doesn't disappoint what you had in mind.
> 
> Secondly, I did A LOT of research on this bcs I want to try and get it right. I have never written anything that touches the topic of flower language, and I found a few websites that just did not match with each other. So this is mainly taken from wikipedia and random google searches that I honestly can't guarantee on the accuracy. So please, if there's something wrong that I have written here, please don't hesitate to correct me in the comments or just dm me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/icredwatermelon)! I would highly appreciate it :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A city near the ocean is always somehow quiet and comforting, hearing the sound of the waves sloshing on the reefs and rearranging the sand nearby. Or at least, that's how Sangyeon's neighborhood is like. The fact that he has been living in such a place ever since his childhood definitely has a factor on making the person he is now, calm and composed.

He lives a normal life, living in a medium-sized apartment with a heater that sometimes breaks down in the middle of a freezing winter. The whole building itself is made of red bricks, known by some paint that's starting to peel by age, and despite of the lack of rooms and that one floorboards missing that he's honestly too lazy to fix, he likes the place. The way he can go out to the balcony in his bedroom and see the ocean right in front of his eyes, getting a good whiff of that scent every morning when he wakes up and right before he goes to bed. He loves it, and definitely didn't see any need to move or search for a better apartment.

His job isn't bad, as well. He's just a normal businessman who works from nine in the morning and gets home at five in the afternoon just to flop on his couch, have dinner, watch TV or do some leftover work until he fell asleep, and wakes up at seven in the morning, just to repeat the routine all over again. All in all, his life is good. And comfortable. And most importantly, constant.

He doesn't hate changes, but he definitely tries his best to avoid them. Yes, some changes are good, like how he moved from his parents' house into his own apartment, and quitting his previous job to finally build his own business so it can fit his lifestyle better, but every time the smallest change happens, his life felt like it's being shaken apart. It's like a single brick was forced into the last row of the brick wall he has been building ever since he got his life together, making it all uneven and shaky as if it's gonna fall apart. Although he found that after he accepted the brick, giving it a good cement and arranging it to fit with the others, his brick wall has definitely gotten bigger and stronger, so he supposed he could deal with changes.

With a little breakdown in between, of course. But he can deal with it.

One day, though, he knew that he would have to face a big change sooner and later, and he is so not looking forward to it.

Definitely not looking forward to it.

************************************

"Shit, the line was so long," he muttered through short breaths, jogging to his workplace with his styled hair all messy because of his sweat and the wind. He had decided to do something different that day, to buy a sandwich and a cup of coffee at a nearby shop rather than eating oatmeal like usual, and he managed to add to the list on why change is definitely troublesome as he made his way past a grandpa on his _very_ slow bike just to make it to his office right on time.

By right on time, he meant a whole thirty minutes early. Why, you may ask? Because a certain marketing employee of his has found out that he is (happily) single, and decided to try and flirt with him every time they make a one second eye contact. 

_Oatmeal for tomorrow,_ he grumbled internally, fixing his tie a bit as he saw the familiar corner. He just needs to turn right, take another ten big steps and his company would already be waiting for him with about one minute spare to put his belongings on his office while avoiding any human contact so early in the morning. Yes, he just needs to-

His feet stopped.

 _You'll be late,_ his inner thoughts scolded, prodding his brain so much it started to give him a migraine. _Feet, why aren't you running!? Two minutes left!_

But he couldn't. Not when his eyes were stuck on a pink-colored building right on the corner and the flowers surrounding it, both on the outside and through the glass windows on the inside.

He doesn't hate flowers, but he's never particularly in love with them. He finds them quite troublesome to take care of, to water if they're still in the pot or to throw away the wilted ones if they're already cut and being put in a vase. So that was definitely not the reason why he stopped in front of the small store.

It was because there was a man coming out to put a bouquet of lavenders for display, flitting his eyes to look at him who's just standing in front of the shop, frozen.

He must've looked so weird, just standing there with a hair so messy and panting wildly after running as fast as he could to make it on time, but despite it all, the man smiled at him, and he felt all the air that's still in his lungs after his little jog being punched away completely.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Oh my God," he said, a little breathless, but really, who could blame him? The man was.. he's not sure if beautiful is enough of a word to describe him. Stunning? Gorgeous? Ethereal? Probably a combination of all the words above. Slender, tall, with shoulders that's not broader than his own, beautiful soft ashen blue hair and a cute smile that seemed to be enough to make the sun ashamed. "So pretty,"

"Huh?" The man tilted his head, and oh my God Sangyeon was just so gone. "Oh, do you mean the flowers? They are pretty aren't they? Do you like lavenders?"

"Uh, I- yeah," he answered- _great, now you'll have to endure someone batting her eyelashes at you, Sangyeon_ , his thoughts said, which he promptly ignored. No amount of flirting would be able to make him go away from the man any sooner. "They smell like my body wash,"

"Oh yeah, they do smell amazing," the man that he assumed was the shop keeper or the owner of the shop smiled so tenderly as he looked at the bouquet in his hands like it's his child, and Sangyeon just felt his heart melting.

"Are you the owner?"

"Yep, I just opened the shop not too long ago. I figured it's nice to open a flower shop in a city like this. The ocean looks beautiful," he said, still with that cat-like smile that made his eyes turn into crescents. He offered his hand to Sangyeon, holding the bouquet with his other. "I'm Juyeon,"

"Juyeon," Sangyeon smiled, testing the name on his tongue and deciding that it's his new favorite word. He took the hand in front of him, so much bigger than his own, yet felt so delicate, just like how he handled the flowers with care. "I'm Sangyeon,"

"Nice to meet you, Sangyeon-ssi," his hand lingered in Sangyeon's for a few more seconds, and though he wouldn't mind just standing there holding hands with the new stranger, Juyeon suddenly pulled away, and he had never felt the overwhelming need to hold something in his life other than his mouse and a cup of coffee.

"So," Juyeon coughed a little to clear the silence, arranging the lavenders in the only empty pot. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh," and truthfully he didn't have anything to buy. He just stopped in the middle of running to work, for God's sake, and he never really keep flowers in his house, nor any plants, really, but then an idea came to mind, and he nodded despite Juyeon's back turned to him. "I heard some flowers have symbolisms?"

"Oh yes!" Juyeon turned to look at him with sparkling eyes, obviously excited about the topic. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, grinning sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was about to ramble, but never mind that. Do you have something in mind?" _I wouldn't mind hearing you ramble for hours on end._

"What flower symbolizes love at first sight?"

That day, he came in to work to a certain employee 'bumping' onto him, making him drop his belongings to the floor with a knowing expression on her face. As she helped him pick everything up, she had asked what a purple rose was doing inside his briefcase, and Sangyeon had never felt so satisfied by wiping a smile from someone's face as he said it's from his crush, making her stutter and almost crushing the flower if not for Sangyeon snatching it from her and walked to his office. 

If anyone saw him smiling like a fool every time he peeked into his briefcase, no one mentioned a thing.

*********************************

Wednesday night, the night where he would usually plop onto his couch, pull up his remote to watch his favorite Netflix series on TV until he falls asleep and would wake up in the morning to a cramp on his neck.

_Usually._

That specific Wednesday night, though, he found himself standing in the same corner, his briefcase in one hand and a cup of coffee on the other.

It's gonna be okay, it's not weird to visit a shop two days in a row, right? Of course not, he could just enter with the reasoning of wanting to have a little look around. But to suddenly give a cup of coffee for someone he barely knew? Now that must look a bit weird.

A sudden awkward cough was heard, and he turned his head around to see a grandma he knows well by now looking at him weirdly, and really, he couldn't blame her. He had been standing there for nearly five minutes. Glancing inside the shop once in a while. At night. Of course she would be worried for the newcomer. He grinned sheepishly, face burning red under the streetlight as he made a vague gesture of hearts and pointing at the shop. The grandma just widen her eyes and laughed, probably loud enough for Juyeon to hear, and nodded in understanding, shooing him to enter the shop before disappearing with her bike.

He resisted the urge to claw through his face in embarrassment. In his twenty five years of living, never had he thought he would be mistaken as a stalker. He had never really tried to chase someone before, okay, cut him some slack.

Fuck it, embarrassment be damned. If suddenly he couldn't find any courage to give it to him, he'll just pretend that it's for himself. He took a deep breath, muttering the last bit of encouragement to himself before pushing the glass door open, inhaling the fragrant smell of flowers from every corner.

There he was, the man he was searching for, white shirt with long sleeves rolled up until his elbows in what Sangyeon assumed was a working apron in black, brown straps on his shoulders and a red square on the chest with a cat embroidered on it, the logo of the shop. His hair was an ashen blue, soft and falling just below his eyebrows. His eyes that were focused on reading a book were slanted, looking a bit tired. He looked up to the sound of the small bell ringing, a sign of a customer coming, and Sangyeon's heart skipped a beat as he saw the sparkle in his eyes upon his visit.

"Welcome- ah, Sangyeon-ssi!" The fact that he remembered him and the way his voice brightened up as he saw his visitor was enough to erase Sangyeon's previous concerns. He offered him a smile and a warm cup of coffee, setting it in front of him.

"Hello Juyeon, thank you so much for yesterday. I- uh, bought an extra, I hope you drink coffee?" Sangyeon asked, gesturing nervously at the cup. Juyeon's lips opened in an 'o' shape, eyes crinkling as he took it in between his hands, letting the warmth seep through his skin.

"Thank you so much! I do need something to keep me awake throughout the night," Juyeon smiled, taking the cup gratefully. "And you're very welcome, I'm glad I can help. Are you searching for something else today?"

"Ah, I mean, not really," he admitted, scratching his neck sheepishly. "Just thought I'll visit after work, and take a little look around,"

"Oh, you work nearby? What is your profession, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just your usual businessman," he chuckled, taking a seat on the available stools. He figured this might last for more than just a ten-minute talk. "I live nearby too, has been ever since I was a kid. This neighborhood is simple, you can reach every destination in a short span of time. I love living here,"

"Hmm," Juyeon hummed, taking a sip of the coffee given to him and fixed Sangyeon with a look he honestly could not decipher. But then he smiled again, so he didn't have any time to think about it too much. "I just moved here less than a month ago, so I have no idea, but I can see this neighborhood is really pretty, indeed,"

"Do you-," he bit his tongue before he could get the question out, and out of instinct, slapped a hand over his mouth. _Calm yourself, Sangyeon_ \- he scolded himself. _You barely know him and you wanted to ask him what?_

"Do I?" Juyeon tilted his head, curious of what he was gonna say, and Sangyeon had no choice when presented with such a cute expression.

"No, uh, sorry. I was gonna ask do you mind if I show you around? Someday? Considering you just moved in- and stuff," seeing the lack of response from the other, his panic alarm immediately rang. He quickly waved a hand in the empty space between them, ears burning in embarrassment. "Never mind, I was- it was just a thought-,"

"Oh? No no! I don't mind at all!" Juyeon gasped, taking Sangyeon's hand from the air and put in in between the cold marble counter and his own.

They stayed like that for exactly five seconds, enough for Sangyeon's eyes to look back and forth between their overlapping hands and Juyeon's face exactly three times, and for Juyeon's ears to burn red like the roses he saw near the entrance. He pulled away as if he had just been electrocuted, holding his own hand with the other timidly.

"Excuse me, that was just- out of impulse," he said, eyes looking everywhere but to Sangyeon.

"It's alright," Sangyeon chuckled, confidence lifted knowing he's not the only one flustered. "I didn't hate it," that just made heat creep up to his entire face, coloring it into a beautiful shade of pink. It was obvious he tried so hard to bite back a smile, finally daring himself to look back into his eyes. _Adorable._

"So, you were talking?"

"I'll show you around," he offered, more confident this time. "I can show you some places, if you'd like,"

"I'd love that," he smiled. "Can I call you hyung? You are older than me, right?"

"Eh? Uh, I think so? I'm 25," Sangyeon spluttered a bit at the sudden change of formalities, but he finds he doesn't mind. It sounds closer, and he likes it more than he probably should so early in their meeting.

"It's hyung, then!" He exclaimed, as if he's really happy to find out that Sangyeon's older than him. "I'm 23,"

"Okay," he chuckled at the youthful energy radiating from him. Must be nice being young. "So, when are you free?"

"The shop closes after six from Monday to Friday, and after one every Saturday and Sunday," he listed, but quickly added, "Oh, but if you're not free at those times I can easily close the shop a bit earlier! There's not that many customers yet-,"

"No no, that is more than fine," Sangyeon waved the suggestion off. "I finish my work at five from Monday to Friday, I don't really go to work at Saturday and Sunday if there's no emergencies. So maybe I can come here after work first to have a little chat? If you don't mind?"

"Sounds great!" Juyeon chirped. "Oh, but don't you have other business to attend to? I mean- like a routine? I would feel bad if I were to interrupt those,"

Sangyeon hummed, thinking about the unopened snacks in his cabinets which he usually saves for his day off, about the unfinished drama he regularly watches every Wednesday night he has obviously missed by coming to see Juyeon that night and the new series in Netflix he wanted to get into next Saturday, but then he shook his head, pushing all those to the back of his head.

"No, I guess I need to break my routine for once," he said. "It has been a while since I roam around this neighborhood, too, so don't worry about it, unless if you mind if I visit here?"

"Of course not," Juyeon laughed. "You're a great company, hyung, I wouldn't mind talking to you everyday," Sangyeon's heart did a little jump at that. He's able to see him again everyday.

"Okay," he smiled, pointing at the door. "Uh, I think I should go, then?"

"Oh wait!" Juyeon turned around to the shelves behind him, taking a few lavenders and giving it to the older. "Payment for the coffee,"

"Lavenders," Sangyeon smiled, recalling the flower he first saw at their first meeting yesterday. "Thank you,"

"You're very welcome," Juyeon returned his smile, albeit a bit bashfully. "So, see you tomorrow?"

And truthfully there's still a fleeting thought about his routine, about whatever he was already planning for his day off, but one look at the other's bright smile and those thought immediately fled, coming out in a form of his own eye smile and a nod.

"Tomorrow,"

********************************

That one tomorrow developed into another tomorrow, and another, and another, and before they both realized it, it has turned into some sort of a routine. Juyeon has become Sangyeon's new routine, another point in his schedule to attend to rather than his usual boring list of attending meetings with the suppliers or to eat oatmeal every morning. Now, he wakes up even earlier than usual, buying coffee from that busy cafe that caused him to run the first time just so he could greet the flower boy arranging the flowers in front of the pink shop, always seemingly to be waiting for him every morning with the sweetest smile he would carry with him for the rest of the day.

His usual routine of spending his time alone after work is also mostly forgotten. He would walk out of his office with giddy steps, taking ten steps to the left, turning round the corner and entering the small shop every day, to be greeted with Juyeon already waiting for him behind the counter, sometimes with two cups of jasmine tea. They would talk until the little alarm the younger has rings, indicating that it's time for the shop to close. And Sangyeon wouldn't go home with empty hands, always bringing back one kind of different flowers every time and the memory of their conversation of the day.

He hadn't really realized how much Juyeon adds to his boring and constant life, how much presence he has in Sangyeon's daily life, that when he found his shop closed at the ninth day (yes, he counted the days), his whole day already felt like shit despite it only being less than nine in the morning.

He waited for another ten minutes, whipping his head around every few seconds in case he saw Juyeon running to his shop, maybe still with his messy bed hair and puffy features, but even when it strikes two minutes before nine, he didn't show up, and he had to drag his feet sullenly to his office without his usual supply of cat-like smile and sweet small talk.

The whole day was boring, to say the least. Usually he would be working with light fingers tapping against his keyboard, eager to finish his work perfectly in order to bring back a conversation with the younger boy so they can talk until the shop closes and they had to part ways. Now, he lazily (but still, thoroughly) scanned a few documents that his secretary had reminded him to check and sign, using red pens to correct some mistakes he found and signed all the good ones. Even if he looked like he was scanning through papers and his computer, all he was thinking about was how he hoped he would be able to meet Juyeon once he get off his shift, but he knew it was highly unlikely. Juyeon has never been late.

His hand brushed against his phone neglected in the far corner of the table, and it's like a lightbulb was resurfacing from behind his head. _I can just message him!_ He thought, already unlocking his phone, but as his thumb hovered on his contacts, he realized, he has never asked for his number, nor his address, nor anything he could use to reach out to him.

He had no other choice. He could only wait until tomorrow to see if he's okay. He glanced at the clock on the screen. It was barely two, but all he wanted to do was finish off his work, go back home and drown himself underneath his blanket so tomorrow would come, so he could finally get up and visit the shop once again-

"Wow," he chuckled breathlessly to himself, running a hand over his hair. "I am so gone for him. Lee Juyeon, what have you done to me?" And really, he already know the answer, from the way he couldn't stop imagining the way the younger would look in between his arms, how his big hand would look intertwined with his own, and how he, the usually stick-to-the-schedule Sangyeon who would freak out and grumble about the slightest change in his daily routine, had somehow managed to rip it all away for a certain blue-haired boy, to shift all his schedules and sacrificed his me-time that he treasured so much just to be able to spend even a minute more with him.

He is changing. His life is changing. But for once, he finds himself inching closer rather than away.

*********************************

The next day, he waited.

He had woken up at six thirty in the morning to make a cup of tea that he always makes whenever he's feeling unwell, packing it in a take-and-go cup he keeps in his cabinets for emergencies. And then he walked right in front of the shop and waited patiently, leaning against the wall.

Fifteen minutes passed, but still, no sight of the boy anywhere. Not left, not right, nowhere.

He sighed, the tea starting to turn lukewarm and his leg starting to ache from standing up. Just as he was about to give up and walk to his office a whole twenty minutes early, he finally heard it. The voice he had missed, a bit raspy, but still familiar and instantly made his heart at ease.

"Hyung? Achoo!"

He swore he snapped his head up hard enough to get a whiplash, but he couldn't find himself to care as he finally took the sight of Juyeon, walking- waddling- towards him, wrapped in a scarf and a padding jacket with his nose red like Rudolph the reindeer. His usually smooth blue hair was not styled, looking like he just woke up, with red-rimmed and puffy eyes and adorable puffy cheeks that's slightly hidden by his red scarf. _So cute._

"Juyeon!" He waited until the boy was in front of him before giving him the cup, his plan to go to work early thrown away immediately. "I brought you tea, I always make it whenever I don't feel well. I hope you'll feel better soon,"

"Oh, you made thiz?" He sniffled, nose absolutely clogged. Sangyeon found it absolutely adorable. "Thank you zo much, how did you know I's sick?"

"I didn't, I just assumed since yesterday you weren't here and you're not the type to skip work," he said. "But you don't seem better yet, you should still rest,"

"Mm yeah, I juzt come here to- *sniff* to get my book and some keyz," he said, pointing at the store. "S'ry I didn't contact you, you must be tired waiting here,"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Sangyeon chuckled. "I wanted to contact you yesterday, but I remembered I haven't asked for your number,"

"Oh! I'm s'ry, I thought you had taken one of the business card from the counter!" He gasped. "Ah, but those're for business *sniff*. Do you mind if I give you my- p-personal- achoo!"

"I'd love that," Sangyeon laughed airily, offering his handkerchief for the boy who was blushing furiously, trying to hide his snot that's starting to run down his nose. He took out his phone and gave it to the younger, who took a second look at his right hand to make sure they're clean before taking it.

Sangyeon breathed out a sigh of relief, watching the soft ruffles of blue hair curling on his head as he typed his number into his phone, left hand still pressing the handkerchief onto his nose. He couldn't be more relieved to be able to meet him today, to know that he's alright, despite suffering from a cold. He's not sure where his sudden boldness came from, but without further thinking, he planted his hand on his head, ruffling his hair before smoothing over some strands. He visibly saw Juyeon's hand faltering for a second, but he didn't let up his actions, watching how his cheeks started to burn under the warm sunlight.

"Your hair is so soft," he mumbled, twirling a few curls around his finger. "Rest well, yeah? Don't force yourself to open the shop if you're not well yet,"

"I- I will," he flushed, giving his phone back, and Sangyeon took it as the time to take his hand off with the last ruffle. "Thank you for the tea, I- uh, I'll grab my thingz. Shouldn't you go to work, hyung?" and Sangyeon just smiled, looking at his reddening cheeks and ears, along with his red nose as he fight off the urge to let his snot run free.

"You blush so easily," he chuckled, giving a fleeting touch to his cheek with the back of his hand. "I love it,"

"Wha-!"

"Oops, look at the time, I should get going, goodbye Juyeon!" He winked playfully, turning around the corner with Juyeon's excuse of "I-it's b'coz I'm sick! Achoo!"

That night, he sat on his bed cross-legged and cross-armed, looking down at his phone that has Juyeon's contact on the screen. Should he message him first? Or maybe just call him? But this is the first time they had talked to each other on the phone, isn't messaging him first more polite? But this is already ten, maybe he's already asleep? _He needs to rest, Sangyeon, he's still sick, just text him tomorrow morning. Yeah, tomorrow._

But of course, life doesn't always go the way he wants, although sometimes it is for the best. As he was about to turn off his phone and go to sleep, it suddenly vibrated, the name he had been staring at his screen now staring right back at him. He almost dropped his phone as he slides the green button, putting it on speaker so he could speak more comfortably.

"Hello?"

 _"Hello,"_ Juyeon's voice sounded better already, and even without seeing, Sangyeon could tell he was smiling. _"I'm sorry for calling so late, did I wake you up?"_

"No you didn't," Sangyeon said, scooting over towards the headboard and leaning on it. "I was actually thinking of contacting you, too, but I thought you were already asleep,"

 _"I wasn't, even when I'm sick I still sleep past twelve,"_ and the sound of his giggle was so adorable Sangyeon could literally feel the little jump in his chest. This can't be good for his heart. _"Thank you so much for the tea, I'm feeling so much better already, I think I'll be able to open the shop again tomorrow,"_

"Glad to hear that," the older smiled. "Don't force yourself, okay?"

 _"I'm not,"_ Juyeon promised. _"I miss going to the shop, too. I'm sure once I'm there I'll be fully healed,"_

"Yeah, I miss you too,"

It was definitely not on purpose. He had just blurted out whatever he was thinking without a second thought, and just realized a second too late about it.

But was he going to correct himself? Of course not.

There was a few seconds silence from the other line, and he could only bit his lips and hope that Juyeon was blushing instead of being confused and taken aback at his words.

"Um-,"

 _"Uh! I-I do too! I mean- I miss your company..,"_ he said in a rush, but then Sangyeon could hear him sigh and chuckle, the sound of sheets rustling as he was probably getting comfortable. _"Who am I kidding, I miss you too, hyung,"_

There was flowers blooming everywhere. And hearts. Lots and lots of hearts. In his eyes as he stared at the screen showing Juyeon's name and the duration of their call- _18:21_ , he noted- in his ears as he listened to Juyeon's voice and words, in his lips as he smiled and opened to reply, and in his chest, where it felt the warmest, spreading the warmth to his whole body that he suddenly regretted wearing his long pajama pants for the night.

"Yeah?"

 _"Yeah,"_ there was no pause this time. _"I'll come back tomorrow, wait for me?"_

"Always," and he's not sure if Juyeon caught the implication, but from the way his voice sounded brighter with a tinge of shyness for the rest of their two hour call, he certainly wished he did.

********************************

After meeting Juyeon, it's like his life had been lifted from the darkness that is called his routine. His life now doesn't only come in a form of same-shaped bricks in the comfort of his brick wall, it also comes with a lot of pretty flowers decorating it. Coloring his life with a lot of smiles and laughs, making him break his rules like going out at the break of dawn to hang out with the younger in a convenience store, and even leaving his work a whole hour early to be able to go to the amusement park with him (he had finished all his work, okay, he's not _that_ careless). He felt like he has never been happier.

"Hyung!" That cheerful voice has always been his battery for the last two or something weeks, and he is certainly not planning to let it go away at any point in his life.

"Hi Juyeon, I'm back," he laughed when the younger almost tripped on one of the stools as he came out from the counter to welcome Sangyeon on the front door. He ruffles his hair once he's close enough, now an inky blue as he re-dyed it a couple days ago. Still as gorgeous as usual.

"How was your trip? Aren't you tired?" He asked enthusiastically, almost bouncing like an over-excited puppy rather than his aloof cat-lookalike.

"It was good," Sangyeon smiled, never once feeling overwhelmed or annoyed at his energy. Rather, he really appreciates it. "I met my grandparents, and roamed around the village. And well, I do feel kinda sleepy, I'm gonna go back home to catch up on some sleep after this,"

"Then why are you still here?" He frowned. "You need some sleep, look, your eye bags are showing again!" Sangyeon chuckled at his nagging, looking at him with what must be the fondest expression as he caressed his hair gently.

"Because I want to see you, of course," that successfully made the other quiet down, his face coloring pink as he looked at the older, shy and flustered.

"O-oh,"

"Don't get all shy on me now," Sangyeon teased, giving him a small paper bag. "Here, I also brought you some gift. I know you like brewed drinks, so there's some ground coffee and flavored tea made specially in the village, I hope you'll like them,"

"Oh my god, aren't you spoiling me too much?" Juyeon half-complained, but he still took the bag. "Thank you, hyung,"

"It's no big deal, really, it's just two things,"

"Four," Juyeon corrected, holding four long fingers in the air. "You also gave me a plushie from that game stand a few days ago and treated me lunch the other day. I will still pay you back! I'm not gonna forget it,"

 _But I love spoiling you,_ he thought. Of course he can't say this, not yet, at least, so he just managed a small chuckle and a nod.

"Ah, and I also- I picked this," he reached into his bag and took out a small box, opening it and taking the contents out, offering it in his palm for Juyeon to see. "Isn't it called Lily of the valley?"

"Oh my god, it is!" Juyeon gasped, looking at the small white flowers on its stem in awe. "I don't have them in my shop, it's hard to find near here, too, they're so pretty,"

"I figure so," Sangyeon smiled. "Here, I picked it for you,"

"Really!?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "When I found them I immediately thought of you,"

He tucked it into his shirt pocket, fitting so well with the embroidered flowers on his collar that day. And Juyeon could only watch, speechless, a bright pink hue on his face.

"There was a lot of them, you know, it was so pretty," Sangyeon spoke, smoothing over his shirt once again before pulling away. Suddenly, a thought came to mind, and he could barely contain the question. "If one day I-,"

He stopped right there, hesitance written in his face as he looked at the curious expression of the other. Is it too far? They're not a thing yet, _God_ Sangyeon desperately wants them to be a thing already, but somehow there was something stopping him from dropping to his knees right there and confessing his feelings for the man.

He was happy, so happy with Juyeon beside him, even when they're not official. What will happen once he confessed? Even when he's 97% sure Juyeon feels the same from how he acted around him, he's not sure how it will go on from there. His life is already changing right as he speaks, but with being in a relationship, there will surely be more changes waiting for him- for them in the future, maybe even bad ones. _Fights. Crying. Break ups._ All of those are running in his head, the image of Juyeon shedding tears, because of him, of them screaming, fighting, before eventually breaking the shell they once called love. He's not sure if he can handle even the thought of going through that.

"Hyung? Hyuungg? Hello?" The snap of fingers in front of his face pulled him back into reality. He blinked once, twice, taking the very confused and slightly worried face the younger's making, nose scrunching so cutely as he looked at him. His heart clenched. He's not ready to make such a big change in his life. For now, he so selfishly want them to stay the way they are right now, and so he shook his head, half-faking a smile.

"Never mind," he waved him off. "Then, I'm off, yeah? I still have to unpack,"

"Oh, sure! Make sure you're resting!" Juyeon said, and by the tone of his voice, Sangyeon knew that Juyeon also felt that their goodbye that day was different. And if that doesn't make him feel like an asshole, he doesn't know what does.

*********************************

It has been a full week since his small breakdown in the shop, and things have seem to went back to normal. He ended up calling Juyeon that night to make up for it, and from just talking to him, his heart already felt at so much ease that he quite easily shoves his worries into the back of his head.

Now, he's on a late night walk on the beach with his one and only. A _very_ late night walk, as it was currently two in the morning. But he couldn't sleep, and so was Juyeon apparently, as they were on a call starting from eleven until two before deciding to just meet up. The beach was one of the places Sangyeon hadn't showed Juyeon yet, and like this, with no other person roaming around, accompanied by the cold night wind and the soft sloshing of the waves, it's all perfect.

"You're right, it's way prettier up close," Juyeon said, slippers abandoned on the sand as he had his feet buried in the shallow part of the water.

"Yeah, it is," but unlike those cheesy stories where he's looking at the love of his life, telling him _'but you're prettier'_ or something like that (even though it is definitely true), this time he was actually talking about the ocean. The way the calm water reflects all the stars and the crescent moon on the dark blue sky, the little hermits and other small creatures he's to lazy to try to identify that were resting on some part of sand, practically unfazed even as droplets of salt water landed around them, the result of Juyeon's playful kicking. It is still Sangyeon's favorite scenery to gazes upon. 

And Juyeon was just as pretty, if not even prettier than the whole scenery. His dark blue hair matching with the sky, expression calm and peaceful as he gazes up at the stars. A beautiful flower Sangyeon desperately wants to keep for himself.

"Why do you like flowers?" He finds himself asking, eyes trained on the way Juyeon's eyes lit up at his question.

"At first I didn't," he admitted with a chuckle, stepping out of the water, letting the dry sand to drink all the water from his feet. "I used to dislike flowers when I was a kid, because I was always the one who had to throw away all the dried up flowers in my house once they died. I thought it was pointless, why would you have something when it would disappear again one day?" Sangyeon hummed in acknowledgement, adjusting the zipper of his jacket so it covered his whole neck. 

"And then?"

"And then my pet cat died," he smiled grimly. "And I remember one of my classmates saying a similar thing about pets, about there's no use on having them, just a useless creature who don't know how to express gratitude, just wasting our money and would eventually disappear, leaving nothing behind. I remember how I almost punched him, too," Sangyeon almost snorted at that, imagining the now calm and peaceful Juyeon squaring up with his classmate.

"Since then, I changed the way I look at things," he said with a soft sigh to his voice. "I started noticing how my mother smiled every time she brought back a new set of flowers, setting it into a vase and kept sniffing the fragrant smell they bring until they finally dried and had to be replaced. And then I realized, that some things don't have to last forever for it to have a meaning. It can be beautiful just the way it is, in the limited time they are given. I stopped planning too further ahead, and just focusing on the present. I figured, that way I can be happier, and thankfully I'm not wrong,"

Sangyeon's throat tightened. His answer hit just a bit too close to home, although for an entirely different matter.

"Then," Sangyeon gulped, fiddling with the loose thread on the inside of his pocket. "Now. Are you happy now?"

The smile he received was blinding.

"I am," he said. "I'm the happiest right now," and as if he really thought Sangyeon couldn't hear him, whispered, "With you,"

The silence was comfortable, nothing awkward, none of them was even blushing, because it just felt so normal. So real. This is real. The moments they have been having this past month is real. _They_ are real. Sangyeon couldn't ask for more.

"Do you like flowers too?" Juyeon asked to fill the silence, and Sangyeon found himself inching closer to him as he goes to answer.

"I do," they were no longer standing side by side, instead facing each other in a distance less than a meter away. Juyeon's eyes were on his, and his were on Juyeon's. Watching. Observing.

"Why?"

"Because," he said, taking a step closer as he answered. He found the younger mirroring his actions. "They're beautiful,"

One step.

"They bring colors to my previously boring life,"

Another step.

"They're delicate," his hand reached out to brush against Juyeon's soft cheek, trailing up to his cheekbone before eventually cupping his jaw. Yet, they haven't stopped walking, inching even closer until they could feel each other's breaths mingling with their own.

"And?" His voice came out nothing above a whisper, and Sangyeon felt so lucky he's able to witness such beauty up close. To have the other so close to him, bodies almost pressed against each other with the ocean as the supporting role in the background.

"And," he smiled, brushing his lips just so on the younger's, feeling the soft ghosting touch of the cherry bitten lips he had been craving. "They remind me of you,"

When the distance finally disappears, it wasn't him who closes it. But he's not complaining.

************************************

That night had ended with Sangyeon taking Juyeon back to his apartment, waving to him one last time from the window before watching the elder's figure disappearing to the darkness of the night.

He could barely fall asleep. The memory of what he did- what they did- at the beach earlier, sharing their first kiss underneath the moon's watch as Sangyeon held him in his arms, bodies pressed close, swaying gently like the gentle waves on the ocean. His heart was still racing even an hour later before his eyes eventually closed shut, the memory still following him to his dreams. 

The next morning, he didn't feel like opening the shop.

He just knew Sangyeon would come and visit him today, too. What will he say to him, after what had happened the day before? How should he act around him? Will it go back to the way it was, after all? All those questions were running in his head as he was sipping at one of the flavored teas Sangyeon gave him. It tastes like cherry.

Every step felt heavy, filled with hesitance and insecurities. All of the 'what if's were flying even outside of his head, making him a bit dizzy once he could finally see his beloved shop, the pink paint still as good as new.

"It's okay," he whispered to himself. "He kissed you back yesterday. It was all good. It was mutual. You'll be alright," and so he walked, much more confident this time, and reached the welcome mat at the front door.

Except before he stepped on it, he saw a package resting peacefully on the middle.

He raised a brow, taking the package in hand and examined it. There was no sender, just a simple to Juyeon scribbled on the middle, with a red ribbon circling the brown wrapping paper. _Weird._

He was planning to open it later, of course, in the comfort of his own apartment rather than out in the open in front of his store where anyone could've walked by, but something about the box was pulling him in, his own name staring at him as if telling him to open it right then.

Usually he'll follow what his gut tells him, and that day was no different.

He unwrapped the ribbon neatly, shoving it into his pocket- still useful- and proceeded to, not so neatly, rip the brown paper from whatever's waiting for him.

It was a book. A beautiful diary-sized book with his favorite blue color.

There was a card stuck to the cover, saying _open it immediately_ and another on the bottom corner _handle with care_ , and so he reluctantly opened the first page, his mind still thinking about having to open the shop.

But then the first page was just a blank white page with a single sentence in the middle of it, and his heart skipped a beat.

_For my precious peony, Juyeon._

His earlier attempts to read it later went down the drain immediately. Before he knew it, he was already flipping to another page. In there, sat a polaroid of a purple rose in a pot. There were a few scraps of decorative paper glued onto the actual book, with cute drawings and descriptions like _Day 1: Purple rose, the flower of love at first sight_ and _favorite flower no.11._ There was a longer sentence in one scrap, and he just couldn't help the little gasp escaping his lips.

_When you said purple rose is the symbol of love at first sight, I just had to buy one because I knew I have fallen for you and your lovely smile._

It was impossible to stop at one page only then, as he found himself standing in the doorway of his shop just flipping through the pages, feeling his heart squeezing every drop of blood just to go straight to his face. _You blush so easily,_ Sangyeon's words rang in his head, and it just made him blush harder. _I love it._

As he flipped through, he realized that not all of them are polaroids. Most of them are actual flowers, pressed to preserve its beauty except for the ones that actually can't be pressed. It makes the whole book even more beautiful. 

_Day 5: Magnolia, the flower of love for nature._

_I was fascinated seeing you talk so excitedly about the newly bloomed magnolia in the park nearby. Your love for nature made me fall for you even more._

He remembers the exact day he was talking about, when Sangyeon took him to the park to show him around. The magnolia was blooming prettily, along with some other flowers he has honestly forgotten about, and he remembered gushing about how pretty the park was with flowers blooming everywhere.

Maybe Sangyeon thought he was prettier than the flowers, after all.

_Day 9: Balsamine, the flower of impatience._

_When I came today, the shop is closed. I hope you're alright. I miss you. I can't wait to see you again._

He smiled seeing the day 10 next beside it, with a dried Statice and a smiley face. _I got the number :)_

_Day 14: Chamomile, the flower of relaxation._

_You saw me having dark eye bags when coming to your shop and gave me a few chamomiles to boil with my tea later on. I hope you're not mad that I kept some of them to preserve._

_Day 19: White clover, thinking of you._

_I keep finding this flower near my yard. When I searched for the meaning, it apparently means someone's thinking of you? (Please correct me if I'm wrong, I'm searching from google) Is it too much if I'm hoping that you're thinking of me?_

He smiles, because what a question that is. As if he's not thinking about the older at least ten times a day ever since his first appearance at the shop bringing a warm cup of coffee and an even warmer smile.

_Day 24: Lily-of-the-valley._

_I saw this flower at my grandparents' village and remembered what you said about them. Pure, humble, and sweet, just like you. The village is beautiful with lots of flowers that I think you'll love. If I bring you to that place one day, would you mind?_

"Oh hyung," he laughed softly, finally knowing what was going inside the elder's head that day, what question was he about to ask him. It makes his heart fill with warmth. "I'd love to come with you,"

_Day 26: Blue Iris, the flower of hope._

_It has been almost a month. Is it wrong for me to hope that you will return my feelings?_

His breath catches in his throat.

_Day 27: Daffodil, the flower of uncertainty_

_I am hesitant. I am afraid. I fear changes. I am happy with you, what if after what I planned to do, all of it will go away?_

The next three days were also filled with different flowers symbolizing not so good stuff, at how he was insecure, the way he kept thinking of one thing that seemed to plague his mind, about _something_ that he wants to do that is related with Juyeon. And the younger had already planned to dial the elder's number after reading the whole book, but then he was at the last flower available.

_Day 31: Edelweiss, the flower of courage_

_You have given me all the assurance and courage I need. I have made up my mind. Tomorrow, I will come to you with my heart in my hands, all for you to see. Will you accept it?_

11/03.

His eyes widen at the date.

He whipped his head around in instinct, and there he was, the man that has been infiltrating his every dreams of love and happiness. The morning sun looks amazing on him, coloring his brown hair caramel and his glowing skin until he could see every one of his freckles. His work suit was nowhere to be seen, a casual shirt with blue stripes on his toned body and some nice jeans hugging his legs. _I don't go to work at Saturday and Sunday._

"Hi Juyeon," oh God, his voice is as lovely as ever. The deep soothing voice bringing a wave of safety to him, making him want to cling to him to feel his warmth, and the beautiful smile on his lips and his eyes never fails on making his heart do a little flop in his ribcage.

"Sangyeon," his voice already sounded breathless in his own ears. "You- what is this?"

"Hmm let's see," he pretended to think, but the grin just wouldn't disappear from his handsome face. "A cheesy book full of preserved flowers that I have been making so I can confess to you?"

With that, he pulled out a small bunch of sunflowers from his back, and Juyeon couldn't contain the gasp leaving his lips.

"Oh my God," he traced his fingers gently on the bright yellow petals. "Hyung, I-,"

"Wait, let me speak first?" Sangyeon asked, and Juyeon nodded, still a bit speechless at the sight of his crush, standing there all gorgeous, with flowers in his hands. For him. If not for the fact that his palm had been gripping onto his keys, sending a little sting of pain, he would've thought he was dreaming.

"I am a constant man," Sangyeon began. "I dislike changes, and I certainly do not seek it and try to avoid it as much as I can, but-,"

He took one of Juyeon's hand in his, and the younger immediately curled his fingers around the elder's own.

"-after meeting you, I'm starting to realize, changes can be beautiful. You have brought so much into my life, so much happiness, so much joy. I am so happy meeting you, being with you, but as much as I wanted to make you mine, I withered. I was scared of what will happen once I confess, once we make it official and maybe finally seal it someday,"

He paused to take a breath, but even just hearing a fragment of his story, Juyeon had already started blushing so hard he just knew his face is bright red. The mention of being together officially makes his legs feel weak already.

"But our conversation last night made me realize, that I have nothing to be scared of. You're all I've ever wanted, Juyeon, and I'm willing to go through every changes if it means me being able to be with you. So with this, I'm asking you, will you be my boyfriend, officially?"

Juyeon answered by leaping into his arms.

Their kiss tastes like hibiscus, sweet and delicate and everything that is their overflowing feelings for each other. His hold is strong and comforting around him, engulfing him in his arms, that even when they parted for breath, they couldn't go too far away from each other.

"Silly," Juyeon giggled once they parted, forehead meeting forehead as they basked in each other's presence. "As I said, you spoil me too much,"

"I will spoil you every day once you agreed to be mine," Sangyeon smiled, giving a quick peck to his lips once again. "What's your answer?"

"You know my answer already," he laughed, and by the way he pulled him in into another kiss full of smiles, he definitely does.

And true to his words, Sangyeon willingly overgo all changes coming his way. When he stayed awake longer at nights just calling with Juyeon, making him wake up at a later time and get to work at a normal hour rather than overly early in the morning. When he finally mustered enough courage to ask Juyeon to live with him. When they moved to a bigger apartment a bit further from both their workplaces so they could be closer to the ocean. When Sangyeon proposed, when they got married, and adopted a cat, and properly bought a house where Juyeon could plant as many flowers as he'd like and Sangyeon to be able to make their favorite teas in a bigger counter without bonking his head on the cabinets. All of them are the changes that he definitely won't trade for the world. 

Of course, with good changes, there's also the bad ones. They got into arguments from time to time about various things, big and small. He had made Juyeon cry a couple of times, and there was definitely raised voices that caused some of the flowers to wilt. But even then, at the end of the day they would find themselves running to one another, muttering sweet apologies and eventually resolving all matters before the clock hit the midnight, falling asleep underneath the warm sheets while waiting for a better day to come. 

Sangyeon's life now doesn't only consist of constant plain bricks. It also has the sea, the special place where they would visit often just to dance in each other's arms, to just lay their jackets on the sand and stargaze, and most importantly, it has the flower- his flower-, and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun writing this, although this is probably the most research I've done for a fic haha, but I still had fun! Also, as I said at the beginning, feel free to scream at me on twitter or in the comments about possible mistakes!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
